


In which Tarvek takes a suggestion from Bang

by Overlord_Bethany



Series: unreliable narrators [5]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Mid-Canon, Multi, no I did not waste any time in writing this, teensy, there is no one to refute his version of events this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Bethany/pseuds/Overlord_Bethany
Summary: Yes, that suggestion.





	In which Tarvek takes a suggestion from Bang

Tarvek stared down at the prone figure on the bed. His fingers twitched, and he gnawed the inside of his lip. It was a good idea, he told himself, and not just because Gil would yell about it. Gil needed to appear less threatening, and he always put on his best lost puppy faces when embarrassed.

It would be easier if he could stop thinking about it.

_Be scientific_ , he told himself. He got to work, mentally cataloging articles of clothing as he went. Two socks, worn through in three places. One waistcoat, already unbuttoned. One shirt…

As he pushed the shirt back from Gil’s shoulders, Gil stirred a bit, rolling his head to the side, mumbling unintelligibly. Tarvek froze, his hands gripping the fabric too tightly. What would he do if Gil awakened?

_Kiss him_.

No, no, that was a terrible idea. Tarvek shook his head, shook the thought away. Gently, he eased Gil’s arm from his sleeve. Gil mumbled something about the square of π. Still asleep, then. Good.

With resignation, Tarvek accepted that he had done as much as he could while still keeping his hands to himself. He slid both hands beneath Gil, rolled him onto his side, then quickly retreated to yank the other sleeve free.

As Gil sagged back onto the bed again, Tarvek stumbled backward, shirt falling from his hand. He rubbed his palms together, as though Gil’s skin had burned him. He had seen Gil in states of undress before, of course he had, but he had never been the one  _doing_  the undressing. He clenched his fists, concentrating on the feeling of his fingernails biting into his palms. He had no reason to tremble. He could undress his fiancé if the need arose. He was doing nothing wrong.

So why did he feel guilty?

Grinding his teeth in determination, Tarvek stepped forward again. For a moment his gaze wandered over Gil’s bare skin, but when he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, he forced himself to look elsewhere. He would have plenty of time to enjoy the view. Right now, he needed to finish the task at hand.

As swiftly as his fingers would move, Tarvek unbuttoned Gil’s trousers. He gave a downward yank and—

“Good Lord, have you  _never_  heard of  _underwear?!_ ”

Flustered, and irritable at being flustered, Tarvek yanked Gil’s pants clear of his legs. “Idiot,” he grumbled, tossing a sheet across Gil. He tossed the pants atop the rest of Gil’s clothing, and gave the heap a petulant kick. He glanced back at Gil, and another pang of guilt gripped him. Sighing, he shuffled around the bed, tucking the sheet close about Gil. “At least we have that in common.”

Tarvek resisted an urge to lean over and press a kiss to the top of Gil’s head. Instead, he pulled up a chair beside the bed. For a little while, at least, he had nothing to do but wait.


End file.
